


Time Don't Matter to Me

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn with Feelings, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "At the End of the Day" and "All Night Long" </p><p>Charlie looked away from him, her eyes skipping down to the Vee neck of his shirt, focusing on the tufts of hair escaping over the top. “Everything that happened is like an echo in my head that won’t stop and all I can hear is her, refusing to help me. Leaving me, again. But this time, when she walked away, she killed Nora. My heart aches, Miles. I’ve got nothing but bruises for memories. So, no, I don’t give a fuck that we’re a thousand miles from nowhere because there’s no place for me to be. There’s nowhere I can go that can fix this and if she dies out here, it’s no more than she deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Don't Matter to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "A Thousand Miles From Nowhere," by Dwight Yoakam and using the prompt: Aftermath

Charlie leaned back against the tree, out of sight of their camp. Out of sight of the shell that wore her mother’s face, and away from the man who never spoke now other than to give gruff orders.

 

Those bombs hadn't just destroyed Philly and Atlanta, they had destroyed the rest of her family as well. Glancing back at the fire, she wondered if they’d miss her if she just up and disappeared into the night.

 

“Where’s Charlie?” Aaron asked Miles, his voice ringing with concern as he led Rachel to her bedroll by the fire, gently urging her to lay down.

 

“She’s fine, Aaron. Get some sleep. I’ll take first watch,” Miles replied, his voice flat, his eyes never leaving the tree that she was hidden behind.

* * *

 

Hours later, Miles glanced over at Aaron and Rachel. Aaron was lightly snoring and Rachel's eyes were closed, her breathing slow and deep.

 

Making sure that Aaron had his rifle nearby, Miles pushed to his feet.

* * *

 

She heard him coming well before he came into sight and Charlie knew that was the way he wanted it.

 

Planting his boots in the dirt by her feet, he towered over her. “You need to come back. It’ll be time for your watch soon.”

 

Charlie tilted her head back to look her uncle in the eye. “Go fuck yourself,” she spat, turning her attention back to the small stream in front of her.

 

“I wasn’t asking,” Miles growled.

 

Charlie rolled her eyes settling further back against the tree.

 

“What is your problem, Charlie? In case you haven’t noticed we’re a thousand miles from nowhere and your mom...your mom…” his voice broke, unable to finish his thought.

 

Charlie got to her feet, her boots brushing the tips of his, as she tilted her face up to look at him. “That’s not my mom,” she said, shoving her index finger into his chest. “That’s just a shell of a person. And you…”

 

Miles grabbed her by the wrists. “What about me?”

 

“You? you’re just a vision of the man you used to be.”

 

Miles pulled her closer. “Don’t stand there and act like you weren’t affected by all that.”

 

Charlie looked away from him, her eyes skipping down to the vee-neck of his shirt, focusing on the tufts of hair escaping over the top. “Everything that happened is like an echo in my head that won’t stop and all I can hear is her, refusing to help me. Leaving me, again. But this time, when she walked away, she killed Nora. My heart aches, Miles. I’ve got nothing but bruises for memories. So, no, I don’t give a fuck that we’re a thousand miles from nowhere because there’s no place for me to be. There’s nowhere I can go that can fix this and if she dies out here, it’s no more than she deserves.

 

Miles nose flared as he shook her. “Don’t say that. Never say that.”

 

Charlie’s face screwed up in a combination of anger and misery as she fought to get away.

Miles cursed, not about to let her leave, but not wanting to hurt her either.  She was slippery than an eel as he tried to get a hold of her, until somehow they ended up on the ground, Miles sprawled on top of her, one hand pinning her hands above her head.

  
His stubble scraped at her collarbone as his head dipped towards her ear, his breath ragged against her ear. “Don’t leave, Charlie, please. I’m begging you, don’t leave. Not like this.”

 

Charlie's tongue darted out to wet her lips, brushing against his jaw as she did so. “Then, give me a reason to stay,” she breathed.

 

Using his free hand to push her hair out of her face, Miles grasped her chin as he met her eyes, seeing all the hopelessness and tragedy he’d hoped to save her from.  

 

“Stay for me,” he whispered just before pressing his lips against hers.

 

Charlie stilled beneath him, her rapidly moving chest the only movement between them, before tugging her hands free from his grip. Miles pulled back, his tongue bouncing off his lips as he waited to see what she would do.

 

Resting one hand on his shoulder, Charlie moved the other to the nape of his neck, tangling her fingers in his long hair that even now flopped over his eyes, pulling him back down to her lips.

 

Miles growled as he deepened the kiss, demanding entrance to her mouth and she complied, opening for him.

 

A groan reverberated through her body as he ravished her mouth, the urgency to connect overcoming everything. Charlie pushed at his jacket, getting it halfway down his arms before he broke the kiss. Pushing to his knees, Miles yanked it the rest of the way off, spreading it on the ground as they both quickly shed their clothes.

 

When Charlie finally kicked off her pants and underwear, Miles rolled them onto the coat, his cock already at attention. Propped up on an elbow, his free hand roamed her body as she opened her legs to him. “Your beautiful Charlie, just like I knew you would be,” he whispered reverently as his hand skimmed her down to her knee and back up to cup at her center, one long finger sliding slowly between her folds.

 

Charlie bucked her hips as his thumb began to rub circles around her clit till she was gushing with want.

 

When he slid into the cradle of her thighs, plunging his cock in her wet pussy, Charlie gasped his name as he pulled out with a long, low primal sound of lust, causing a shiver of anticipation to dance along her spine.  

 

Reaching beneath her to grab her ass, Miles thrust deeply into her body, fucking her with an erratic, almost desperate pace, each thrust sending Charlie closer and closer to the edge.

 

Digging her nail's into his back, Charlie’s breathing turned frantic as her pussy began to spasm, the sound of his balls slapping against her ass echoing in the silence as Miles fucked her harder, unable to contain his own grunts of pleasure as he came, his hips grinding against her own.

 

Staying buried within her, Miles ran his hand through her hair till he was cradling the back of her head. “I need you, Charlie, I can’t do this by myself.”

 

Reaching up to cup his face, Charlie gave a quick nod. "I'll stay for you," she whispered, bringing his lips down to hers once again.

 


End file.
